You're My Everything
by HylianWolf
Summary: Set two years after KH2. Sora has been having these strange nightmares for a few weeks and its really starting to affect him. One day, his best friends Riku and Kairi decide to visit him to find that something is very wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there, this is my first fanfic, so be gentle

Sora: Yeah, you all know how it is with new or inexperienced writers.

Roxas: *slaps Sora* Come now choco-head, he's written a few things…he's just rusty.

Oh, and before I start, I'd like to say that all characters are © of Square and Nomura and I claim nothing except this story.

Now, on with the fanfic ^_^

**Chapter One: The Nightmares Within  
**

**

* * *

**

Today was going to be another one of those days. Sora's alarm clock had been going off for the last hour or so and he was still sleeping. To make things even better, his cell phone was vibrating and buzzing around his bedside table. The caller ID on the screen read 'Kairi'. The brunette continued to sleep soundly for the rest of the day…that is until his friends showed up hours later banging at his door.

"Sora you lazy bum, get up! You missed school again!" came Riku's voice from downstairs. Kairi crossed her arms and breathed out a frustrated groan.

"I can't believe this…he hasn't been to school in two days. If he missed any more, the principal is going to have his ass. He better not have another lame excuse like last time…" said Kairi as she tapped her foot on the front porch. Thinking quickly, she bent down and flipped over the welcome mat and picked up a brass key, dangling it in front of Riku with a grin before unlocking the door and stepping inside.

Back upstairs, Sora stirred in his bed. His fair-skinned face was covered in a cold sweat and he was mumbling in his sleep. Anyone listening wouldn't be able to make anything out of the incoherent babble issuing from the young Keyblade master's mouth. In fact, someone was listening. It was Riku and Kairi, who had snuck into Sora's house and was standing just outside his bedroom door.

"Should we go in and wake him up? It really isn't like him to sleep like this and I'm getting worried…" Kairi whispered to her silver haired friend, who shrugged and raised his arm to tap a knuckle on the solid wooden door.

"Sora? It's us…are you ok dude?" Riku asked through the door, then put his ear up against it in case the brunette responded. There was nothing but the shrill sound of the repeatedly beeping alarm clock. Turning the doorknob slowly, he pushed open the door and caught a glimpse of what was going on. Sora was tangled up in his sheets and thrashing around on his bed as if he was being tortured. Kairi clapped a hand over her mouth as she watched the scene unfold before her. Riku ran up to Sora's bed and pinned the brunette down and shook him awake while Kairi shut off the alarm clock.

"Sora…Sora, wake up. Come on buddy, get up…" Sora's friend pleaded desperately. Riku could see large beads of sweat all over the Keyblade master's face, who's heart was nearly beating out of his chest and his breathing was very erratic. Sora awoke slowly, looking around groggily and confused as he looked around his room. Suddenly it dawned on his that his two best friends were standing next to his bed watching him.

"R-Riku? K-Kairi? Ugh…what are you two doing here?" he asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, trying to collect himself and figure out what was going on. This last nightmare had been one of the worst of all of them and it was still somewhat fresh in his mind.

Kairi and Riku looked at each other, then back at Sora who was still looking confused and a little out of it. "Umm Sora, do you know what day it is?" asked the redhead, her hands resting on her hips.

Sora scratched his head and blinked. _Why would they ask me a question like that? It's not like I missed school or anything…_Sora thought to himself as he tried to remember what today is. Outwardly, he replied, "It's Wednesday and our three page essay on the physical effects of dreams is due today."

Riku sat down at the end of Sora's bed and let out a sigh while Kairi shuffled her feet. "You must be more out of it than usual…it's actually Friday and school is already over. We came by because we haven't heard anything from you since Tuesday," Riku explained to a very messy-haired Sora.

"Yeah, you never answered any of our calls or texts and frankly, you worried us sick," Kairi chimed in, shaking a scolding finger at her friend. Sora sank down in his bed as he processed what Riku had just told him.

Sora's heart raced and his mouth hung open._ Three days? That's impossible...I fell asleep once in class but this seems totally different _Sora thought to himself. Another voice suddenly answered him. _It's different because it isn't you, it's me…_Sora immediately recognized the voice of his spiky blonde-haired Nobody. He ignored it and opened his mouth to speak. "Sorry guys, I've been having these nightmares lately. You remember when I fell asleep in class on Monday?"

**(Flashback)**

It was Monday afternoon. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were sitting down in their psychology class. It was going to a boring lesson on the hippocampus and what it has to do with memory. The three were chatting about how they were looking forward to the three day weekend that lie in waiting for them and how they were going to spend their time together. When the teacher came in, the class fell silent and he pulled down a thick screen for a projector. Since the teacher was focused on the lecture, Sora thought he would close his eyes briefly for a few minutes. Soon he had blacked out and had awoken on his back, his friends and the teacher standing around in a circle above him. His heart was beating rapidly and cold sweat ran down his face. They asked if Sora was ok and he said yes, knowing that it was a lie. Luckily no one caught on and let him be for the rest of the day. The images that flashed in his mind were somewhat disturbing. As the teacher resumed his lecture, Sora thought it was time to have a conversation with his Nobody.

Roxas materialized in an empty desk next to the brunette. He was transparent and had the appearance of a ghost. Only Sora could see him however, since Roxas existed inside his heart and soul. He spoke, but his lips didn't move.

_It was another nightmare again, huh? _Roxas asked, his voice filling Sora's head. The teen nodded, looking into the blondes aqua eyes.

_That's the third one this month, it's really starting to get to me _came the reply from Sora. Both he and Roxas still had the dream images flashing in their minds.

It was always the same whenever it occurred. Castle Oblivion and the World that Never Was were hovering on opposite ends of the sky, looking threatening and ominous. A dark figure floated between them, muttering something that sounded fuzzy like a badly tuned radio. All at once, millions of Heartless flowed out of the Nobody world and swept across an open plain towards Twilight Town, as if to bury it in darkness. The citizens themselves were turned to Heartless and the town was slowly transformed into one big giant black blob while Sora and Roxas were powerless to stop any of it. They looked on in horror as the same thing happened to all of the worlds that lie beyond Twilight Town. In the end, all the worlds were turned into one giant Heartless that consumed Kingdom Hearts itself before devouring Sora and his Nobody.

_I know Sora, but please don't let it control you…it is just a dream after all…_Roxas assured his other half. Sora let out a small but audible sigh.

**(End of Flashback)**

Sora explained to Riku and Kairi what had happened in his dreams. Being the wielder of the Keyblade, Sora has always had a connection to Heartless, ever since becoming one himself three years ago and anything less of a Heartless invasion on a massive scale scared him to death.

The only thing Sora didn't mention was that he had talked to his Nobody. Riku was somehow still sore at Roxas about being defeated by him in the World that Never Was all those years ago. He knew Roxas was a part of Sora, but to Riku he represented everything that shouldn't have been.

"So, what happened during this last dream, Sora? We found you thrashing around on your bed and we thought you were having a fit or something," came Riku's voice from the foot of Sora's mattress. He only just noticed how pale his friend was, and he looked as if he hadn't eaten or drank anything for days. Riku nodded to Kairi, who had noticed that too, and set off downstairs to find Sora something to eat.

Sora watched Kairi leave his room and he gazed at Riku with his deep blue eyes and shook his head. "I told you Riku, its always the same…I guess this one kept me asleep longer than before," he replied as he scratched the back of his head. Even his voice sounded a little weak. A few moments later, Kairi returned with a plate full of pizza, chicken, some mac and cheese and a glass of orange juice. Sora eyed the plate of food as his mouth started to water. He didn't realize how hungry he was.

Unbeknownst to Sora, Kairi had contacted an old friend of Sora's with news of what had happened to her friend. He had texted her back, saying that they should bring Sora by and see what has been going on inside him. She and Riku watched Sora eat and regain his strength, for today was going to be quite eventful.

* * *

Well that wraps it up for chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed it.

Roxas: My part in this was kind of small…*whines*

Sora: *grins* Don't worry Spiky, you'll have plenty more time in the spotlight.

Heheh, behave you two. Please rate and comment and stay tuned for the next chapter. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Sora: Finally! What took you?

Roxas: Yeah, what's the big idea?

Whoa, I'm sorry ok? I got hung up on a few things but I'm finally getting to the second chapter, so hush you two.

Sora and Roxas: Fine…

**Chapter Two: To See an Old Friend**

**

* * *

**

Sora had finished eating and was getting ready to leave. Riku and Kairi were dragging him off to see someone but they wouldn't say who it was or where they were going. He had shooed his friends away to downstairs and was rummaging through his dresser looking for some clean clothes. Across the room, the ghostly image of Roxas was watching Sora with an expression of amusement across his face.

_I really don't see why you should be hurrying like this, Sora. I mean they can wait all day for you, right?_ the blonde's voice said inside Sora's mind. The teen rolled his eyes and pulled out a long towel from one of the drawers and threw a pile of clean clothes onto his bed.

Grinning, Sora replied, _Yeah you're right…I've eaten and now I think I need a shower. Being asleep for three days has made me feel a little dirty…_ he shuddered a little and walked to his door, opening it just enough for his voice to echo downstairs. "Hey guys, I'll be down in ten minutes. I'm going to shower really quick," he shouted to his friends waiting downstairs.

"Okay, we will be here," said Riku from the couch in the living room. Kairi had heard that too and was texting the person they were going to see, saying that they would be about ten or fifteen minutes late. A few minutes later came the reply. Their friend didn't mind waiting at all.

Upstairs, Sora was getting undressed as Roxas gazed at his other half. Sora didn't mind that his Nobody liked watching him. They were one, yet different at the same time. Sora's body was Roxas' body. To Sora, seeing Roxas was like looking into an odd mirror, except that the reflection had lighter blue eyes, deep golden blonde hair, and a lighter skin tone. Sora had changed out of his clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist, slipping into the bathroom that was only accessible from his room. He liked having his own personal bathroom.

Roxas let out an inaudible sigh, now bored as he knew Sora didn't like being watched in the shower. Respecting the brunettes privacy, he left Sora's room and ventured downstairs, curious to know what Riku and Kairi were up to. They were busy talking about how worried they were about Sora and why they didn't check on him sooner. Riku had assured Kairi that they would find out what was going on with Sora no matter what.

Back in his private bathroom, Sora began to collect his thoughts and consider what could be happening. He turned on the water in his shower and adjusted it to his liking before removing his towel and stepping into the steam and heat. Sora could not help but completely relax and let the water melt away those bad images the nightmare left in his mind. He reached for his favorite body wash and squirted a small puddle into a washcloth and began to clean himself, his body becoming obscured by suds and bubbles.

Riku and Kairi were now watching TV. The minutes seemed to drag by for them, but lucky for Sora they were the patient types. Occasionally Riku glanced at his watch. _What's taking Sora so long?_ the silver-haired teen thought to himself. He sighed and turned his gaze back to the TV, which was showing a yellow sponge with a very annoying high-pitched voice and a retarded pink starfish. Riku wasn't amused but Kairi was giggling and laughing at the cartoon. She thought it was cute and adorable whereas Riku saw the show as immature and stupid. The silver-haired teen let out another sigh, wishing Sora would hurry up.

Meanwhile, the Sora's Nobody was growing bored again. He had left the living room and silently headed upstairs again, seeking the company of his other half. Roxas didn't have anyone else to talk to and had grown close to Sora over the last couple years and shared pretty much everything with him. He always looked forward to their conversations and always watched him when he had the chance. What was surprising to Roxas was that Sora let him roam around in this ghost-like state, even though he could never be seen or talked to by anyone else which was perfectly fine by him as long as Sora spent some time with his other half.

Still in the shower, Sora was rinsing the shampoo from his hair. The brunette was starting to feel much better already now that he was clean again. His hair was starting to feel silky and smooth to the touch, making Sora run his fingers through his brown hair a few times before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. He picked up his towel and wrapped it around his waist before stepping in front of his mirror to gaze at himself for a moment or two. His reflection was the same cheerful smile and bright blue eyes that he always known. After quickly drying off his hair with a towel hanging next to the mirror, he opened a small drawer and reached for a comb. His hair really never wanted to do anything other than just go everywhere, so he gave up on trying to comb it and finished drying himself off. Satisfied with his personal hygiene, he wrapped the towel around his waist again and left his bathroom to get dressed. Roxas was sitting on his bed waiting for him.

_There you are Sora. I missed you…_ the ghostly blonde said to Sora with a warm look in his light blue eyes and a smile on his lips. Roxas was laying on his belly while propped up on his elbows. His legs were angled towards his body and crossed at the ankles as he slowly kicked his feet back and forth. Sora smiled back at his Nobody as he removed the towel from his waist and took his boxers in his hand. W_ow Sora, you always look good naked…_ Roxas said with a grin as he eyed the brunette's toned body.

Sora felt his cheeks turning pink as he stepped into his boxers and pulled them up to his waist. _Oh, Roxas you're so naughty sometimes_ he replied with a chuckle. Sora sat down on his bed next to his Nobody and put on his socks, then looked over at the blonde. _Besides, I like it when you watch me_ he told Roxas, who turned a slight shade of pink.

_Yup, you know I do_ he chirped as he gazed at Sora, who was pulling on a pair of blue jeans. He hadn't told him yet, but Roxas really liked Sora, maybe more than he should. Sometimes when Sora was at school and he was all by himself, Roxas would daydream about one day becoming a Somebody and what it would be like to be with Sora.

Now dressed and finally ready to go, the Keyblade master grabbed his cell phone and wallet, then waved to the ghost form of Roxas, who waved back and blew a kiss to the brunette. He blushed again, then left his room and descended the stairs into the living room where Riku and Kairi were waiting.

"I'm ready…" he announced to his friends. They turned off the TV and got up, Riku leading them outside to his car. He fished around in his pocket for his keys so he can unlock the car. "So, who are you taking me to see about my nightmares?" he asked as he climbed into the back seat of the silver and black sports car.

Riku had started the engine and waited until everyone had buckled their seatbelts before driving off down the street. "You'll know when you get there, ok? Besides, it's not that far," he replied as he concentrated on driving. Kairi was busy texting her parents, saying that she would be home later than expected.

Sora stared out the window in the car, watching neighborhoods go by. He wished that his friends would tell him where they were taking him. What annoyed him more is that they wouldn't even give him any hint or location to where they were headed. He trusted Riku though. After all, they practically went through hell and back together. He sighed and looked around to his right, where Roxas was sitting comfortably watching Sora. He didn't expect to see the blonde there, as he assumed that he would stay home in his bedroom.

_What, you think that I would stay behind and miss finding out what's been going on with us?_ Roxas asked with his arms folded across his chest and his tongue sticking out. Sora chuckled at the blonde and resumed gazing out the window so that it would seem like he was watching the scenery.

_Yeah, you're right, Roxas. It's a good idea that you come along too since the nightmares affect us both equally_ he said to the reflection of Roxas in the window. Sora really never understood why Roxas had the ability to hang around like a ghost, but he was glad that he did. Merely having his Nobody in his heart wasn't enough, he wanted to see his face every day and talk with him about anything, even if the conversations were more or less telepathic. A thought suddenly occurred to Sora. _Hey, what if my strong desire to be able to see you and talk to you is what allows you to look like a ghost to me?_

The blonde pondered that same idea and shrugged. _Who knows? I'm just glad you allow me to project myself beyond your mind and be somewhat free, although what I really want is to be a Somebody like you. After all Sora, you're like…well, you're my open book…you're my life force…you're my whole world…you're my…_ Roxas blushed and reached his hand out to touch Sora. _…You're my everything._

Hearing those words coming from Roxas made him smile and feel really special. That was the truth and he meant every word of it. When Roxas brushed the back of his hand up against the Keyblade master's bare forearm, Sora swore that he could almost feel it. The tender moment seemed to last forever, but it was soon interrupted by Riku, who was announcing that they've arrived.

They had pulled up to an elegant mansion with a sloping front lawn. Sora guessed that they were somewhere in Radiant Garden, but he didn't recognize any of the surroundings. He exited Riku's car and walked up an iron front gate, which was adorned with a pair of decorative lions. Riku once again lead the way while Sora and Kairi trailed behind. The silver-haired teen walked up the front steps and up to the front door. The knocker was also fashioned like a lion, with the long tail being the swivel. He reached up and knocked three times, then stepped back and waited. A few moments later, the door opened and a tall man with long flowing brown hair and a scar going across the bridge of his nose appeared. His eyes lit up when he recognized Sora and his friends and he offered his hand to the young Keyblade master, who smiled back and shook it firmly. Riku merely smiled and Kairi bounced over and hugged the gunblader around the middle.

"It's good to see you again Leon," said Sora as he beamed at his old friend.

* * *

Whew, that was tough to write…

Sora: What, the shower scene or the gooey love scene?

Roxas: *giggles* Awww, how sweet…

You two happy now? I spent a few days working on this…

Roxas and Sora: *glomps* Yes!

*chuckles* Good. Please comment and whatnot. I promise to make chapter 3 totally worth the cliffhanger I left you guys with ^_^


	3. Chapter 3 part one

I have an announcement! After writing two successful chapters and reading all the reviews, I've decided to cancel the rest of the fanfic and leave it where it is.

Sora and Roxas: *stares open mouthed in shock*

Just kidding!

Sora: God, you almost gave me a heart attack…

Roxas: You said it Sora.

Also, I sincerely apologize for the delay of this chapter. I've had a very busy work schedule and haven't found much time to sit down and write much, so progress has been somewhat slow. Thanks for the encouragement and patience ^_^

**Chapter Three Part One: Prelude To a Dive Into the Heart**

* * *

Leon ushered the three teens into his mansion and lead them into his living room. They all sat down in big comfy-looking brown leather chairs and were discussing the events that took place within the past few weeks. Leon was asking questions while Sora was answering them. Riku and Kairi simply sat back and watched.

"How many times has the dream occurred in the past weeks?" asked Leon in his deep manly voice. Despite his somewhat fearsome appearance, namely the scar across the bridge of his nose and the way he looked at people, he was really a calm-mannered guy.

"Four times, twice this week," Sora answered. He peered around the room, looking for his Nobody. He hadn't seen him since he got out of Riku's car but shrugged his shoulders and decided to call for him. _Roxas, are you hiding? _Sora thought to himself.

Roxas didn't appear, but answered the brunette. _Yes I'm here…sorry for disappearing. Leon kind of scares me…_

Inwardly, Sora chuckled and returned his focus back to Leon, who was in deep thought as he gazed at Sora.

"Kairi told me that you said to her the dreams are the same each time they occur, right?" the gunblader asked as he recalled his text conversation with the redhead.

Sora nodded, the images of a giant black Heartless from the dream swallowing him flashing in his mind. He wished that the nightmares would go away already. Then he remembered something Roxas had told him earlier. _It's different because it isn't you, it's me… _was what his Nobody said. Sora scratched his head, trying to figure out what that meant.

Leon observed Sora but didn't speak, for he knew that the Keyblade master was absorbed in his thoughts. The last time he saw Sora this occupied was when he was first made aware of the existence of Roxas inside Sora's heart. He decided to speak, but not to Sora. "Riku, Kairi, can you leave me with Sora for a few minutes?" he asked the two sitting quietly next to Sora.

Riku and Kairi nodded and left the room and headed into the large kitchen at the other end of the room. Leon focused his attention back to Sora, who was still preoccupied with himself. "I may know what the cause of your nightmares are, Sora," he said, effectively snapping the teen out of his trance-like state. "I remember when you first informed me of Roxas. He is still in your heart, correct?"

Sora nodded his head as a reply but didn't say anything. Roxas materialized in the chair next to him, looking somewhat uncomfortable. To Sora's surprise, Leon's gaze swayed over to Roxas as if he could see him. "Leon…can you, um, see Roxas?" he asked, not certain if he just happened to be looking there or if he could see the transparent blonde.

"Yes, I can see him," Leon replied calmly, who continued. "I did some research about the relationship between a Nobody with a heart and his Somebody. Roxas can't truly exist as you an I do. However he can project himself outside your heart and appear as a ghost like he is now."

Sora nodded, still confused but he understood what Leon was getting at. "So Roxas does have a heart?" he asked.

Leon stood up and walked over to where Roxas and Sora were sitting. "Yes, his heart is special in a way because it is made up of half of your heart and the heart of Ventus, one of the Keyblade masters of the past. I believe you first made contact with his heart when you were four years old."

The younger brunette nodded again. He remembered that Roxas had always resembled Ventus, but was different in a way. The gunblader continued, "Anyways, you are probably wondering why I can see Roxas, correct?"

"Yeah, I was starting to wonder that myself," Sora replied as he looked from Roxas to Leon, not sure exactly what else to say. The ghostly blonde sat back and watched Leon, keeping quiet.

The gunblader sat back down in his chair, watching Sora and the ghostly Roxas. "I can see him because you trusted me with the knowledge of his existence. You informed me about him roughly a year and a half ago, remember?"

Sora nodded as he thought about the day he visited Leon for the first time since the defeat of Xemnas. It was one of those lonely days when there was nothing to do and nobody to talk with so he took a bus into Radiant Garden to see Leon. The two talked for hours and shared experiences. Leon had said that he knew about the Organization and their plan to create their own Kingdom Hearts. That was when Sora mentioned that his Nobody was still with him in his heart. Roxas could always talk to Sora but wasn't able to project himself as a ghost yet.

Leon continued, snapping Sora out of his thoughts. " I know why you are having these unusual nightmares. You and Roxas share a special connection. Just as Roxas can project his emotions through you, he can also share dreams with you. Not only are your hearts connected, but your minds are as well. However, I've never heard of a anyone sharing dreams with their Nobodies before. Then again, I've never heard of a Nobody continuing to exist within the heart of its counterpart."

Roxas stared at Leon in disbelief at what he just heard, looking extremely uncomfortable and feeling hurt by what he said. He gazed at Sora, hoping that he would say something to defend him. Sora stood up and looked the gunblader right in the eyes.

"Take that back Leon! Roxas is not just another Nobody or some nameless thing. He has a heart and is very special to me. Without him, I think I would've gone crazy with all the shit I deal with on a daily basis," erupted Sora suddenly with fire alight in his eyes and was standing up, practically glaring at Leon.

The gunblader was taken aback, not realizing that he had said something that offended Roxas until Sora was out of his chair. He held up a hand, with an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry, I meant nothing by it. That was careless to say, forgive me," he replied sincerely.

Sora sat back down and soon found his sudden anger leaving him. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled it, wondering where his outburst came from. Roxas looked over at him with a half smile across his lips. _Thanks Sora. You didn't need to defend me, I can handle myself _the blond said, his soft voice only heard in Sora's mind.

The young brunette smiled warmly at Roxas, looking into his aqua eyes. The transparent Nobody looked away shyly, feeling a mixture of discomfort and awkwardness, more than likely caused by his liking for Sora and his fear of Leon. Sora spoke, but only in a thought which only Roxas could hear. _It's ok Rox, he called you an 'it' and I saw how upset you were. I didn't like seeing you like that._

Leon cleared his throat, calling attention to himself, as he had something important to say. "I'm sure you both would like to get to the bottom of these nightmares. As I've said before, there is a way to cease them. Would you like me to tell you or would you prefer to continue practicing telepathy with each other?" Leon gazed at Sora and Roxas, who immediately snapped their focus back to Leon, who had fished out his cell phone and was sending a message to someone.

Sora leaned forward in his seat and Roxas disappeared. "Yeah of course, that's why I'm here. I wouldn't go through all the trouble of coming up to Radiant Garden for nothing," he replied as he folded his arms over his chest. A moment later, Riku and Kairi returned from the kitchen and sat down next to Sora. The redhead had her phone out and was reading a message she had just received.

Leon continued when he was sure all three pairs of eyes were on him. "Okay Sora, I will need you to do something for me. Riku, Kairi, I want you here to watch him and make sure he is stable during his journey." The two older teens nodded and understood what was about to happen while Sora was utterly confused.

"What journey…? Why wouldn't I be stable?" asked Sora in total bewilderment. He shifted his gaze from Leon, to Kairi, then to Riku over and over. He had no idea what was going on and wished someone would tell him. _Roxas, I'm scared. They want me to do something and I have no idea what it is, _he thought to his Nobody. There was no response. Sora let out a sigh.

Finally Leon spoke again. "Sora, I need you to search within yourself. The source of the nightmares and key to ending them is somewhere inside your heart. Now lay down and close your eyes, we will be here to make sure nothing happens to you, okay?" Leon waved the other two teens off of the sofa so that Sora could lay down. Riku and Kairi pulled up chairs and sat down to watch him.

"It's alright Sora, we are here to make sure you get back ok," said Riku assured to his best friend. Sora smiled and nodded, relaxing as he knew he would be alright

Sora closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. He soon felt the sensation of falling asleep, but instead of going into slumber, he found himself falling inwards into his own consciousness. _I'll see you soon…_said the voice of Roxas.

* * *

Well, after about a month, chapter 3 is now only half-done. There will be more, I promise.

Sora: Yay! We thought you would never finish this.

Roxas: Yeah, but I can tell it was worth it.

Yeah no kidding. I would like to thank everyone who supported me through watches, favorites, reviews, etc. I hope to have part two of this chapter up sometime mid-April.


	4. Update

Okay, so it's one year later after I did the third chapter. Unfortunately, due to lack of interest in writing, motivation, and inspiration, I'm simply stopping the story. For everyone watching me to see where the story would go, I'm sincerely sorry that I'm not finishing it. Thanks for all the support, you've all been great. Again, very sorry that I won't finish this


End file.
